The High School Drama
by xXPrincessMXx
Summary: Everyone knows High School is tough... but what if your best friends are Kairi, Axel and Sora? Then it's ten times tougher... What will happen when the single Roxas needs to get a lovelife? A thousand times tougher queste... what will happen?


_The High School Drama_

**Chapter 1: The Last Week Of Summer**

**Previous:  
**_/_

"What? The last week of summer and you're… just sleeping yourself through it?"  
Kairi Hikari stood in the messy room of the adolescent she'd been friends with since forever.  
A few blond spikes appeared above the blankets, but there was no further movement. She smirked and walked over to the gray curtains. The room was dark and the darkness seemed to change the room from colorful to… gray.  
"Hmm…" Her childhood friend managed to say. "Guess I am."  
If he wouldn't wake up the soft way, it would be the hard way…  
She turned and shot the blond a glare. "You're getting up or not?" Her hands came closer to the curtains.  
No reply.  
She opened the curtains with a simple yank. Suddendly the dark room bathed in light and her blond friend groaned. "Ah, Kairi! Go away!"  
She stifled a laugh and yanked his blankets away. "Get up! Now!"  
Now Roxas Strife finally reacted. He shot up like he'd been harmed in some way and yanked the blankets back, to cover himself in them. "Gah, damn it, Kairi!" His electric blue eyes angrily looked in hers. "Don't you respect my privacy or something?"  
Kairi gave in and chuckled. "I've seen you naked, buddy, and you weren't completely naked now, were you? I really thought I saw your boxers, right?"  
He growled. "That was back then! We were just _kids_, Kairi! Do you even know the definition of that word?"  
Kairi stuck her tongue at him. "And you always make such a big problem of it, even then!"  
She walked out his room, while avoiding a pillow he threw at her.

Kairi waited in front of his door, waiting for him to get ready. Roxas wanted her to know he hadn't forgiven her yet, but as soon as she welcomed him with a bright smile, he gave up on that.  
"Good morning, Roxas!"  
He sighed, ruffled her hair and smiled back. "Good morning, Kairi."  
She cocked her head to the side. "So, you didn't have plans today, did you?"  
Roxas raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me? I did have plans, you know."  
Kairi laughed. "Yeah, sleeping through the day. Sorry, Roxas, but I want to go out in our last week of summer!"  
Roxas watched her as she led the way downstairs. It was the last week of summer already…  
However, it had been a weird summer.  
He hung out with Kairi, Sora and Axel of course, and suddendly the most popular, cool guy in the school walked across them more than once a day.  
Riku White. Sora used to make fun of the fact he had silver hair… until Riku smashed him into a wall and nearly broke his nose.  
But, what the reason was of his 'walking past you guys so you can check out my muscles' thing, hell, they had no idea.  
"Kairi?"  
They were at his front door and Kairi waited for Roxas to lock the door. "Yeah?"  
"What did you plan for today?"  
"We're going to the beach with Sora and Axel." Was her simple reply.  
Roxas tried to bit back a smile. That would mean Riku wasn't pissing him off today. He couldn't stand that complacent smile of that bastard. Riku was scared the sand would leak in his hair or something ridiculous like that.  
Kairi's eyes narrowed. "What's that look for?"  
He locked the door and shrugged. "Nothing."  
Axel Derby suddendly called out. "Guys! If you don't hurry up, we shouldn't bother to go at all!"  
The two turned and saw the redhead in his beloved wreck, and Sora Smith sat beside him, waving enthusiastically at them.  
Kairi grabbed Roxas's sleeve and dragged him along to the car. "Kairi!" Roxas whined. "I can walk for myself!"  
Kairi didn't let go of him until they reached the car and she wrung the door open. "Axel, be patient for once, will you?"  
Axel grumbled, but Sora turned to flash them their fabulous grin. "Hey Roxas! Finally awake?"  
Roxas shot him a death glare as he tried to fix the door enough to get it closed. "Not yet. But when I am, you'll know. I promise."  
Kairi and Axel shrugged it off at the same time. "He's a bit grumpy because I've seen him in his boxers. Don't bother to try to cheer him up." Kairi informed Sora, who burst into laughter.  
Roxas growled and crossed his arms. "I do have my pride as well, you know."  
Axel roared with laughter, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Kairi rudely interrupted him by poking him in his side. "Are we going or not?"  
He grumbled something and started the car at last.

The Destiny Islands weren't far away if you lived in Twilight Town. You could easily go there by car.  
It didn't take long before the friends arrived at the beach.  
It was the biggest one on the Destiny Islands, and the most popular one as well.  
"I guess we should've arrived here sooner… don't you think?" Sora said gloomily. Kairi shrugged. "It would be crowded anyway."  
Axel, who was a whole lot taller, had found an empty spot already. "There! Quick, before someone else takes it!"  
Before anyone could react, Axel was already gone. Kairi sighed and smiled at the two boys behind her. "Well, let's go before someone else beats Axel up to gain the lucky empty spot."

"Kai…?" Sora started slowly. "Kairi? I think Axel's in trouble."  
They were at the empty spot and Kairi had spread out a couple of towels. She was lying on her back, her hands folded behind her head and her eyes closed. Roxas next to her was reading her book, just to have something to do. And Axel was standing a couple of miles further, with three tall guys around him. He looked like he was in a fight.  
Kairi opened one eye. "Again?"  
Sora nodded and sighed. "What shall we do?"  
Roxas didn't look up while answering. "We're not his parents. Let him do it himself."  
Kairi hesitated. "But, Roxas…"  
He finally looked up to look at her. "Yeah?"  
She frowned. "He's our friend… we shouldn't let him get beaten up for the millionth time, right?"  
Roxas smiled at her. "You're way too sweet sometimes. Seriously, he'll be fine. Look, they all part and…"  
Sora chuckled. "And Axel has a nosebleed."  
Roxas sighed. "Okay, maybe he isn't so fine after all…" He returned his attention to his book. "Guess he's lucky they didn't break his neck…" He murmured, so only Sora could hear him. Sora chuckled.  
Kairi jumped up and walked toward him. "Axel! Why can't you just relax for one moment without getting into fights!" She quickly took his shirt off and gently pressed it to his nose, to make it stop bleeding. Axel grumbled. "It wasn't my fault… they start-"  
Sora rolled with his eyes. "They started? Really, Axel… I think it was your own fault… what did you say? That they looked like walking dicks or something?"  
Roxas laughed. "Or something close to that?"  
Axel blushed and angrily looked away. "No… just… kind of…"  
Kairi sighed. "What do I do with guys like you?"  
Sora stood up, walked over to her and gave her a pat on her head. "You'll be fine," He stated lightly. "But I'm going to swim right now. Take care of poor Axy while I'm gone." He started to walk off, while Axel yelled at him. "I'm not your freaking pet, you… you mushroom!"

They sat in the car again, the sun was slowly fading away into the sea. "Blast. The last week of freedom…" Axel mentioned.  
Roxas shut the book and threw it next to him. It landed with a thud. "Kai, seriously… you read pure garbage."  
Sora snorted. "Dude, you've been reading it the whole day… I would say you read the same garbage, don't you think?"  
Roxas frowned. "Nah… just… checking she doesn't read anything like-"  
Axel grinned widely. "You wanted to say 'porn', did you?"  
"Gah!" Kairi whacked the back of his head. "You bastard! Not everyone is like you, you know!"  
Axel rubbed at the sore spot on the back of his head. "Chill, you crazy woman! I just said Roxas wanted to say that!"  
Kairi's death glare turned to Roxas, who shrunk away into the car. "I didn't want to say that!" He quickly said.  
Sora chuckled. "You're dead, pal."  
Kairi's eyes narrowed. "Fine… but as wrath… I'm going to hook you up with someone this year…"  
That was the most dreadful thread she'd ever said before.  
Roxas paled. "You're not serious, are you?"  
She stuck her tongue at him and her smile became pure evil. "Guess you'll never know…"  
Axel's grin widened even more, until the back of Kairi's hand made contact with his head again.  
"Kai!" He whined. "Stop hitting me!"  
Kairi shrugged. "I just can't stand that perverted face of yours."  
Sora chuckled. "Agreed."  
He received a dark glare from Axel. "I was joking!"  
Roxas snorted. "Yeah, sure, Sora…"  
Sora laughed. "Dude, you're just angry because you're scared Kairi's gonna set you up with that bloody bitch of a Larxene!"  
Roxas slammed the book against his forehead. "I'll so never date Larxene, buddy. Don't forget that."

It was totally dark outside. Kairi had fallen asleep and Sora was close to falling asleep.  
Axel was messing with his phone and Roxas had to admit he was really tired as well.  
"YEAH!" Axel suddendly yelled, nearly giving his friends a heart-attack.  
They all looked at Axel, who grinned at them. "I'm finally on the line, guys! I have Internet!"  
Sora, Roxas and Kairi shared a look before Sora, awake now, threw Kairi's book at his head.  
It made contact with the redhead and a loud thud was heard through the car. Axel growled and turned. "Dude, you just did not do that…"  
Sora shrugged and yawned. "It's the last week of summer."  
They all looked at him in confusion.  
Sora rolled with his eyes. "That means I can do anything I want to."  
Probably, but not before Axel had thrown the book back.  
"Hey… wait a second…!" Kairi suddendly exclaimed. "Is that my book you guys you've been throwing with all the time?"  
And suddendly it was like the car had set on fire.  
Kairi's wrath started at this very moment… without mercy.  
And school hadn't even started yet…


End file.
